gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Skylar
One of ZAFT's most talented Mobile Pilots, Zoey Skylar is the best friend and later love interest of another of ZAFT's rather more notorious Pilots, Victor Reise. Appearance & Personality Unlike her friend, Skylar is much more measured and professional when it comes to her work, and this is reflected in her appearance. Her long blonde hair is usually tied back into a neat ponytail, though her chosen hairstyle tends to vary according to her mood, with green eyes and pale skin. Her flight suit is sky-blue to match her Zaku. On the surface, Zoey and the Viking seem to differ in almost every respect. When in uniform as well as on the battlefield, Skylar appears to be the perfect soldier. Her uniform is pristine to an extreme, and she acts like the experienced veteran she is. Where Victor is wild, ferocious and unreliable; Skylar is calm, measured and utterly in control. This control lends her much of her skill in battle, in much the same way Reise's ferocity lends him his. It's what has molded her into one of ZAFT's most renowned sharpshooters and most skilled strategists. In these respects, the two friends complement each other well. Her apparent control does tend to fade around her friend, however. When out of uniform, Zoey retains none of what makes her the soldier she is. She can be surprisingly relaxed and carefree despite her rather severe appearance in uniform. She is also immensely caring under her measured exterior, even in uniform. Her skill with strategy is offset by her tendency to form attachments to her subordinates; something which her superiors never cease to scold her for, as this attachment prevents her from making the toughest decisions in battle. Unlike the Viking, Zoey isn't as willing to explore the deeper beliefs and ideals behind soldiering, but when it comes to leadership, the two have very different ideas. Where Victor believes that the men under his command are a leader's first priority, Skylar takes the opposing position. The mission comes first, even though she knows she'd never be able to make such a decision herself. At first, she blames this disagreement on Victor's own inexperience when it comes to leadership, but finds herself questioning her own beliefs as she finds herself leaning on her friend more and more for advice as she is confronted with even tougher decisions. Eventually, she would come to give up on leadership altogether, realizing that even without her talent for strategy, her friend Victor is the better Commander of the two. This doesn't stop her superiors from repeatedly assigning her to commander's roles, however, as her talent for strategy, professionalism and general reliability make a much more attractive commander than her rather more rebellious friend. The Second Bloody Valentine War has only served to reinforce her belief in Victor as the better leader of the two, after witnessing his willingness to make a decision that she would never have been able to bear herself. As a consequence, Zoey has grown to be much more concerned for her friend's general wellbeing, his guilt weighing heavily on his mind. She also shares Reise's loathing of Operations Angel Down and Fury, as well as his new-found dislike for politicians, because of their shared respect for the Archangel crew and Durandal's attempts to manipulate the two of them during the war respectively. Skills & Abilities During her time at the ZAFT Academy, Zoey showed extraordinary talent as both a Long Range Marksman and a Commanding Officer, scoring almost unheard-of accuracy scores and also outmaneuvering all of her fellow students during the Academy war-games, despite her tendency to get attached to subordinates. Uniquely, Zoey preferred to sortie without much of her GINN's Close Combat weaponry, dumping the MA-M3 Heavy Sword in favor of extra ammunition for her MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun or her M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoil-less Rifle depending on the occasion. As a minor side effect, this unique preference also saves on the weight of the GINN overall, increasing the speed at which Skylar can evade attacks. During the second war, Skylar would pilot both of the first two variants of ZAFT's newest mass production Mobile Suit; the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior and it's upgrade, the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, both painted in her favorite color, sky blue. Her preferences would also carry over, dumping the Zaku Warrior's single Beam Tomahawk to save on weight, and dumping a single one of the Zaku Phantom's Beam Tomahawks, keeping the second around for "Close encounters of the final kind" as her friend and comrade, Victor Reise, put it. History Zoey Skylar was born on September 5, C.E. 55 to a normal family of coordinators in December City, and she led a normal life before the Bloody Valentine War broke out. As soon as she was able, Skylar signed up with ZAFT as a Mobile Suit pilot, and quickly distinguished herself as a talented Sharpshooter and Strategist, graduating as a ZAFT Red at the top of her class. She served with distinction during the First Bloody Valentine War, assigned to the Auzenne Team on the Kila Ray before the team was reassigned to the Velirian ''alongside the Gottermann Team after the ''Kila Ray's ''destruction at the First Battle of Jachin Due. It would be during this battle, also, that Zoey would first meet and fight alongside the members of the Gottermann team, Victor Reise among them, as they join the members of the Auzenne team in fighting to save the beleaguered ''Kila Ray from Earth Alliance forces in the process of surrounding it. Their efforts would be in vain, resulting in the Kila Ray's ''destruction and the loss of all hands aboard the vessel. It and it's crew would be some of the few casualties ZAFT forces sustained before the introduction of the Alliance's own Mobile Suits at the Battle of Porta Panama. Afterwards, the Auzenne team, and Skylar with it, would be transferred to the ''Velirian, and would fight alongside the Gottermann team for the rest of the war. It is at this time that Zoey would first meet Victor Reise, and the two would become fast friends, fighting side by side for the rest of the war. During her time with the Auzenne team, Zoey's strategic talent would be put to the test more than once as her team leader, Commander Camille Auzenne, would often pass command of the ship and/or the Mobile Suit teams to her subordinate during an operation to test her ability as a commander. While her grasp of both Mobile Suit and Naval tactics was superb, Skylar's tendency to form attachments to her subordinates would result in many a scolding from the Frenchwoman, as time and time again she would fail to make the toughest decisions fast enough, forcing Victor to intervene and make them for her. After the First Bloody Valentine War, Zoey would, unlike her friend, elect to stay on the front-line long after the war had ended, taking over command of the Auzenne team after the death of Commander Camille Auzenne by Earth Alliance Ace, Eduardo Guerra's hand during the Second Battle of Jachin Due. As leader of the Skylar Team, she would spend time at both the Gibraltar and Carpentaria Bases on Earth as part of their Mobile Suit Garrison, with only brief periods of Shore Leave back on the PLANTS. One such period of Shore Leave would come shortly before the Break the World Incident. Skylar would not hesitate to return to service once again, this time finding herself under the command of her friend Victor Reise aboard the Velirian, alongside then-Academy Recruits Akira Nakamura and Katt Hase. After their attempted interception of the Junius Seven wreckage, Zoey would return with the Reise team to the Academy where her friend now worked as a Mobile Suit instructor, this time acting as his assistant. It is during this time that Skylar and Reise would develop a romantic relationship. Their final sortie as the Reise team would come during the Battle of Messiah, at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Deployed against the advancing Terminal forces led by the Eternal and the Archangel, the Velirian would be ordered to fire on both of the aforementioned ships during the defense of Chairman Durandal's Messiah Space Fortress. Reise would refuse, resulting in the Velirian ''engaging it's sister ship, the ''Garihan, in combat. During this battle, both Akira Nakamura and Katt Hase would perish at the hands of the Garihan's resident Ace Pilot, Dominik Haplor, before he would finally die by an enraged Reise's hand. Not long after, the Second Bloody Valentine War came to an end. After the war, the trio of Victor Reise, Zoey Skylar and the Velirian's commanding officer, Captain Sebastien Vierr, are all tried before a Military Court for Assisting the Enemy and Mutiny in the Face of the Enemy, but the trial is called off by Lacus Clyne, the newly appointed Supreme Chairwoman of the ZAFT Supreme Council, before a verdict can be reached and all three are declared innocent of all charges. As of June C.E. 74, both Victor Reise and Zoey Skylar have returned to the ZAFT Military Academy as Mobile Suit Instructors. Category:Characters